Invocation ritual
The invocation ritual is one of the few mandatory events on the path to ascension. The typical invocation sequence is: :1. Stand on the vibrating square. ::"You feel a strange vibration under your feet." :2. Light the non-cursed Candelabrum of Invocation, which must have 7 candles. ::"The candelabrum's candles burn brightly! The candelabrum glows with a strange light!" :3. Ring the non-cursed, charged Bell of Opening. ::"You ring the Bell of Opening. The Bell of Opening issues an unsettling shrill sound..." :4. Finally, read the non-cursed Book of the Dead. ::"You begin to recite the runes. You turn the pages of the Book of the Dead... The floor shakes violently under you! The walls around you begin to bend and crumble! You are standing at the top of a stairwell leading down!" Lighting the Candelabrum and ringing the Bell can be performed in either order, but the Book must come last. The Candelabrum will remain lit for much longer than the effect of ringing the Bell, so if you are concerned about being interrupted, it is slightly safer to ring the Bell second. However, ringing the Bell first has the advantage that it conserves one turn of light from the Candelabrum. If you plan on taking the Candelabrum with you—typically for jumping on the Astral Plane—remember to extinguish it after the ritual. Of all the objects required to perform the ritual, the candles are the only ones that are not guaranteed to appear at any place in the game (although they are likely to show up in Izchak's shop in Minetown, which is guaranteed), and the only items that can be wished for. See the entry for candle for more information. Effect Performing the ritual will create the staircase down into Moloch's Sanctum over the vibrating square. It will also create a ring of fire traps around you, and a moat around the fire traps. It will also allow you to levelport into the Sanctum, which can bypass the graveyard and sometimes even put you right into the temple. If you perform the ritual incorrectly, you might receive a message, or even raise the dead. Remembering the ritual The most important points to remember are that all three items must be non-cursed, and that the Book must be used last. Sascha Wostmann's guide to remembering the steps is: # Make some light to read by. # Ring the bell to get the attention of the audience. # Read the book to them. Another way to remember the order of steps is to apply each item according to its depth in the dungeon: Bell (quest), then Candelabrum (Vlad's Tower), and finally Book (Rodney's tower). After the ritual After the ritual is performed, none of the items are needed to win the game. If you no longer need or want the items, they may be safely dropped. The Candelabrum makes an effective light source, shining one square further than a lamp, e.g. for jumping on the Astral Plane. The other two items have more marginal uses besides their high score point values. Lugging them around will not cause covetous monsters to steal them instead of your quest artifact. Source:Wizard.c#line275 The blessed Book of the Dead can be used to pacify undead (even if illiterate). The charged Bell of Opening works as a wand of secret door detection to quickly enter Moloch's temple. References Category:Religion